The Strange Affair of Amer Esper
by Alatafirith
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, so all I'll say is that the newest hand at the Ponderosa has a BIG Secret. ch.2 added
1. The Brawl in the Bar

**The Strange Affair of Amer Esper**

**By: Alatafirith**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Bonanza._

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Chapter One: The Brawl in the Bar**

Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe Cartwright walked into the Silver Dollar Saloon and saw a small man who couldn't have been taller than five feet in his early twenties, fighting with five bigger men. The smaller man wore loose brown trousers, brown boots, a loose fitting cream colored shirt, gray gloves, a tan duster, a dark green lightweight scarf around his neck, and a dark brown hat pulled down to his eyebrows. He seemed to be handling himself pretty good; he was faster and more agile than the five guys he was fighting. A buxom blond saloon girl was standing fearfully in the corner, watching the fight, and the bartender was trying to get the six men to take it outside.

QQQ

Suddenly, while the man was engaged in a fistfight with one of his opponents, another one started to sneak up behind him.

"Look out!" the saloon girl shrieked.

The small man jumped up in the air, did a somersault in mid-air, and landed on the bar counter behind his would-be ambusher. His hat had fallen to the floor during his flip and everyone could see that the man had short strawberry blonde hair.

The five men advanced toward the bar. The small man leaped from the bar, and grabbed onto the overhead light fixture. He swung from the light, did another mid-air somersault, and landed a few feet away onto a table.

QQQ

The three Cartwrights decided to help the small man. Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe joined the man at the table, making it four against five, which were fairer odds than one against five. Together, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe, and the small man fought the five men and kicked them out of the bar.

"Thanks for your help," the man said, picking up his hat and putting it on his head, "I'm Amer Esper."

"Welcome to Virginia City, Amer," said Adam.

"Never saw a fellow take on five grown men well as you, Amer," said Hoss.

"Speaking of which, why were you fighting with those men, anyway?" asked Little Joe.

"They was hasslin' that lady over there," Amer said, gesturing toward the saloon girl, who had come towards the four men to thank Amer.

Amer's turquoise eyes flashed indignantly as he spoke.

"Thank you so much, sir!" she said, "if there's anything I can do for you, you need only ask. My name is Cécile Warner."

"Amer Esper," said Amer, "it was no problem, Miss Warner. Do you know how to get over to the Ponderosa?"

"Why, those gentlemen should be able to tell you," said Cécile, "they're Ben Cartwright's boys!"

"This must be my lucky day!" exclaimed Amer, "I had come in here for a drink and directions for the Ponderosa, and then those men started hasslin' Miss Warner, so I decided to teach them some manners, and then you fellas came in."

"Well, Amer, we'll take you to the Ponderosa with us," said Adam.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**A/N: **So, how was it? Leave a review, please!


	2. The New Hand

**Chapter Two: The New Hand**

****

When the Cartwright boys got done with their business in town, they rode with Amer to the Ponderosa, where Amer was introduced to Ben Cartwright.

QQQ

After Ben welcomed Amer to the Ponderosa, Little Joe showed him to the bunkhouse. On the way there, Little Joe showed Amer the stables and barn.

A group of hands were in the barn when Little Joe and Amer entered.

"I'd like you to meet Amer Esper," said Little Joe to the other hands, "he's a new hand."

"He looks too small to be of much help out here," said Abram Brady with a laugh.

Several other hands laughed as well.

"He took on five men down at the Silver Dollar," Little Joe said.

"Were they grown men or little boys?" sneered Abram.

"They're grown," said Amer, "hitting a child's like hitting a woman, present company excluded."

"Hey!" exclaimed Abram, getting the insult.

Abram lunged for Amer, but Thomas Deeg and Bill Paxton held him back.

"That's enough outta you two," warned Little Joe, "come on, Amer. The bunkhouse isn't far from here."

QQQ

After getting settled in the bunkhouse, Amer went to find a Cartwright so he could get something to do. He found Adam by the horse trough.

"Adam, what can I do?" asked Amer.

Adam thought about it for a moment, taking Amer's small size into account.

Seeing Little Joe sawing some gigantic logs a little further away, he said, "Well, Amer, why don't you help Little Joe saw up those logs over there?"

Amer looked at the youngest Cartwright and agreed.

QQQ

"Adam sent me to help you with these logs," Amer told Little Joe.

"Alright," said Little Joe.

He dropped his saw, and picked up a two man saw.

"Take the other end, Amer," said Little Joe.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Reviews: **

**Spots on a Pony: **Thank you. I'm sorry. I wanted the reader to know exactly what Amer looked like from the start, without having to piece it together here and there like I should've written. Center is easier for me to write in. I thank you for your honesty and constructiveness. Most people would flame me for my mistakes, but you have not, and I appreciate it a lot.

****


End file.
